


Love Bites

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Yeah im totally creative, anyways, Peter's friends talking about da bites on his neck obviously left by the star quarterback or some football term.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> found this lying in my notes ar 3:30 am central time and im hella tired, forgot i watched all of ultimate spiderman

There's a small nice looking hickie, dotting just behind and below Peter's earlobe, another one plastered under his jaw on the same side, and a third placed on where his shoulder and neck meet.

It's nothing special, and Aunt May only giggles to herself for a moment, because Peter is 17 and has been dating someone for atleast 2 years.

But all hell breaks lose on the triskelion and at school, because Peter fucking Parker has three, uncovered, light purple marks on his neck.

"Who is she!?" Sam cries, upset that, again, Peter. Fucking. Parker. has a girlfriend before him. "Someone." Peter replies nonchalant, gaze shifting from getting his books to one of the many students of Midtown high.

"It could be anybody, give us a hint. Give ME a hint" Peter shakes his head and closes his locker. "No." And he walks to his next class, ignoring the aggravated cry of a lonely hero.

-

MJ and Ava find out rather quickly, not totally surprised but very. "Him? Really him!" Peter shrugs, a bit worried expression on his face because of MJ's reaction.

"He's not a bad guy..." And Ava laughs. "He shoved you into lockers for most of your highschool career!" Peter shushes MJ, glancing around to make sure they're alone, or at least, no ones eavesdropping.

"Still, I can't believe you're going out with him." "Neither can I." Peter replied to MJ's comment, before turning to the both of them. "Not a word. Not a word to Sam, either. Mostly Sam."

Ava smiles and zips her mouth, meaning yes, she won't tell Sam about anything. MJ nods. "Yeah, no telling what jokes he might make."

-

It's Danny who finds out next, figuring it out almost as soon as he stepped into the training room. Peter and his lover might have been at the other ends of the room, many lined up between them, but it was like they were purposely trying to expose themselves.

Though, most of the students skulls were about as thick as their fists. Danny and Peter get picked to spar together, so the Chi master uses it to talk to the hero.

"So it's him, huh? Weird, you guys used to hate each other." "That was before the whole spider thing. Now we're on the same ground."

"Have you left any marks on him?" Peter nearly chokes on his sharp intake of breath, dodging the flaming fist over his shoulder. "Yep. Not anywhere you'd see them. He's more jealous than me."

Danny raises his eyebrows in surprise. Well most of it's surprised. He didn't take Flash as a jealous type. The sounds of students training together is soft in the background. They paused for a moment. "Does Luke know?" Danny laughs.

"He knew before you two got together. Said 'they need to kiss and make up already.'" Peter flushes, though hidden by his mask.

-

When Sam finds out its like rusted gears grinding together. "Flash... Thompson?" It would probably be a shout if he could process the first information that Peter was gay rather than the 'Totally Straight' way he did things.

"You're dating... Flash Thompson." Peter nods. "Take your time, I'm guessing you haven't been exposed to this?" Sam shakes his head and hands, like 'no! I'm not and will never be homophobic!'.

"No, it's just surprising ya know? Well maybe not, because Venom was apart of you, which means your biology could be simular to his, drawing you two together?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Venom is made from your blood. And it bonded to Flash. Which means you'd be bonded to him?" Peter's eyes widen, he hadn't thought of it like that, as he looks back to the black and white kid who, Peter, is totally in love with.

"Sam, you are way smarter than I give you credit for." "Thank you, I appreciate that." Sam smiles like hes proud of himself, as if he just figured out the world's most impossible equation.

-

Peter grabs Flash's biceps, head turned to the side as the bigger of the two sucks a pretty red mark into his shoulder.

Flash licks it, like a kitten, moving farther up Peter's neck, searching for the spot that makes him jello. "Mm! Flash!" Flash smiles as he laps at the spot, already forcing another bruise on his skin

Peter huffs, pulling Flash's face back to his, pressing a kiss to his lips, soft and chaste. "Would you..." Peter speaks between his kisses which begins to litter Flash's face in warmth. "Let me... mark your... neck?"

Flash stops, pulling him back into a soft kiss, all lip and no tongue. "Hhm..." Flash mumbles as Peter pushes him to try and lean against the wall.

"One? Please." Peter asks as pulls Flash's lip into his mouth, sucking on it before pulling away. "Low on my neck, something I can keep from my parents?"

Peter smiles kissing him again. "Deal." Peter kisses from his lips to the corner of his mouth, to his cheek, past his jaw and down to his shoulder, deciding to just above rather than below, and pressed a lipped kiss on it before taking Flash's skin into his mouth.

Flash moans shakily, arms wrapping around Peter's mid section, holding him there as the mark begins to red, and he brings Peter to his face, and kisses his forehead and eyebrow and his lip like its the best thing ever.

Because, really, it is.


End file.
